Era uma vez
by Coala N
Summary: um príncipe e um sapo. • Belphegor/Fran.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano. Mas o Fran é só meu, fatão.**

* * *

**Era uma vez**

Há muito, muito tempo, havia um jovem príncipe chamado Belphegor, que morava num castelo no sul da Itália. Moravam junto com ele uma rainha espalhafatosa, um rei inescrupuloso (e sua concubina de pavio _curtíssimo_), o ministro leal e a feiticeira¹ do reino, além de alguns poucos nobres e seus servos de status mais alto.

Desde pequeno, o príncipe passava muito tempo com a pequena e gananciosa feiticeira, que nunca obedecia às ordens do rei sem exigir uma farta recompensa em barras de ouro, em troca de seus prestimosos serviços. Ela poderia ser considerada sua única amiga.  
Os anos se passaram e o príncipe cresceu, pensando que os dias de paz (com alguns eventuais _distúrbios_ que eram logo resolvidos pelo rei) naquele castelo durariam para sempre. Mas se enganava ao pensar daquela maneira.

Um conflito logo estourou, mais árduo e intenso do que todos os outros que já haviam enfrentado, e o reino sofreu muitas baixas. Dentre elas, a feiticeira, que havia se exilado, mas fora encontrada e morta. O príncipe viu-se, então, sem seu estimado passatempo dos anos de juventude, e por algum tempo não mais se viu aquele seu sorriso um tanto perturbador, que parecia estar sempre colado ao seu rosto.

O rei, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção além da mais pura e profunda irritação com tudo que acontecia ao seu redor (como de hábito), apenas ordenou aos seus subordinados que procurassem por um substituto para a falecida bruxa. Não tardou muito para que encontrassem um. Após alguns dias, os servos do rei irromperam pelo pátio do castelo, trazendo consigo um jovem e franzino ilusionista, que tinha no rosto uma expressão indecifrável e, nos olhos e cabelos, a cor verde. Seu nome era Fran.

A cor, tão presente nas características físicas do garoto, lembrou Belphegor de um sapo... que, por sinal, também era o animal que a feiticeira tinha como bicho de estimação. _Talvez_, ele pensou, _não seja má idéia dar continuidade à tradição_.

Sabe-se lá de onde, ele arranjou um chapéu grande e escuro, feito para parecer-se com um sapo, e entregou-o ao novato.

– Pegue. E a partir de hoje, nem pense em tirá-lo da sua cabeça. – falou o príncipe, entregando-lhe o chapéu.

Fran apenas ignorou-o a princípio, mas passou a usar o chapéu, porque caso não o fizesse (como descobriu da pior maneira), seria feito de alvo por Belphegor, que tinha uma exímia pontaria e um grande talento para atirar facas. Não que este normalmente não judiasse do ilusionista, que todo dia voltava para seus aposentos pingando sangue de alguma parte do corpo.

Num desses dias que ele - com razão - considerava infernais, tropeçou num fio posicionado propositalmente pelo dono da risada que agora se ouvia vindo do outro lado do corredor.

– Ushishishi~ Mas você é um desajeitado, não? – perguntou o príncipe de nome e personalidade demoníacos.

– Como se eu não soubesse muito bem que esse fio aqui é coisa sua, sempai. – Fran respondeu, sem deixar transparecer a dor que sentia por ter caído por cima de seu braço esquerdo, que havia sido ferido por aquelas _malditas_ facas. – Sinceramente, qual é o seu problema?

– Não sei do que está falando. – atirou algumas facas, das quais o novato desviou.

– Esses joguinhos de "atirar e desviar" já perderam a graça. Afinal, essas suas facas estranhas sempre acabam no lixo. – disse, ainda disfarçando com sucesso a dor latejante. – Você realmente não sabe fazer outra coisa, não é, falso príncipe?

– Claro que sei, idiota. Só estou... _curioso_ sobre algo.

– Não que me interesse, de qualquer jeito. – falou, dando meia volta para sair daquele lugar. Deu um passo à frente, mas parou ao sentir algo cortar-lhe a bochecha. Um filete de sangue rapidamente começou a descer por seu rosto.

– Você tem que aprender a distinguir quando eu estou mirando em você, _sapinho_, pro seu próprio bem.

A entonação sinistra que Belphegor deu à palavra "sapinho" fez com que Fran sentisse um calafrio de terror pela espinha, deixando-o em estado de alerta. Tentou se mexer, mas percebeu então os vários fios prestes a cortá-lo caso saísse do lugar. _(Então era aí que ele estava mirando, aquele desgraçado.)_

O mais velho aproximou-se, com aquele típico sorriso em seu rosto, e parou a menos de um palmo do ilusionista, tendo a diferença de altura entre os dois como única distância verdadeira.

– Sabe, um dia desses eu estava lendo aquilo que chamam de contos de fadas. Uma grande baboseira, é claro, mas uma coisa chamou minha atenção. – riu. – Em um deles, o sapo era, na verdade, um príncipe sob o encanto de uma bruxa. E esse encanto só poderia ser quebrado com um beijo. Então, eu pensei que não faria mal testar.

O mais novo engoliu em seco, sentindo a língua fria de Belphegor contra o sangue quente que escorria por seu rosto, deixando um rastro molhado. O loiro então lambeu seus lábios, experimentando cuidadosamente o sabor metálico. "_Nada mal_", foi o que ele disse antes de empurrar o menor contra a parede e beijá-lo avidamente. Pouco depois, separou o beijo e olhou para baixo, vendo Fran um tanto confuso e ofegante.

– É, parece que era só mais um pouco de conversa para fazer criança dormir. – falou, sorrindo mais uma vez. – Mas já era de se esperar. Só há lugar para um príncipe aqui. – Tendo dito isso, virou-se e foi embora, rindo.

E aqui termina a história do príncipe e do sapo, não se sabe o porquê. Talvez porque não interesse a ninguém, ou porque nenhuma pessoa deu-se o trabalho de documentá-la até o fim. Mas pelo sim, pelo não, o melhor é supor que estes viveram felizes para sempre.

* * *

¹ - Vamos e convenhamos, Viper (ou Mammon, dane-se) definitivamente só pode ser mulher, né, gente. D:

E assim, faço meu début no fandom de KHR. \õ/

Uma barra de cereal pra quem "adivinhar" quem é a concubina do rei. |D

Até que gostei da fic, só não gostei do fim. Acho que podia ter feito melhor, sei lá. E BelFran saiu primeiro porque era a idéia mais simples e completa que eu tive até agora (ainda tenho uma RebornLambo e uma ColonnelloLal pra terminar...), e tava com inspiração pra terminá-la. Mas espero que gostem. XD

**Amaram? Odiaram? Review!**

'Té mais. Nina~


End file.
